Riley Matthews
Riley Matthews 'is the protagonist in Girl Meets World. Riley is quirky, bubbly and outgoing person. Riley tends to act neurotic and freaks out easily. In Girl Meets Failure it was revealed Riley is a Straight "A" Student with a perfect attendance record. She is the eldest child of Cory and Topanga, she is the older sister of Auggie Matthews. Riley is best friends with Maya Hart and Farkle Minkus she is dating Lucas Friar. She is portrayed by Rowan Blanchard. Personality A lot of Riley's personality is taken from her father Cory's. Riley is a quirky, bubbly and outgoing person. She is absolutely magnetic and a little shy but she is always there for her friends. She is also very neurotic and tends to freak out easily. She is a straight "A" student. Riley is not very confident and is very awkward especially with Lucas Friar. She doesn't make much enemies. History 'Girl Meets the World Riley tries to be like her rebellious best friend Maya Hart. She sneaks off to the subway and tries to become someone she's not. She later learns from her parents to make the world her own and decide who she wants to be. She later learns it's time for her to face the world and to be herself. In the aftermath, Riley meets a cute boy and goes on a date with him. 'Girl Meets Romance' After Riley's feelings for Lucas get strong, she tries to tell him her feelings but they don't go as planned. Riley gets a plan for Maya and just as she is ready to tell Lucas everytihg backfries. Riley sees she isn't ready to tell him and that the time will come soon. She and Maya later leave and continue with their lives. Girl Meets Jelousy After seeing Auggie spend so much time with Topanga,Riley starts to get jealous. She tries to talk to Maya about her feelings that Topanga hasn't listened to her lately and gets her first 0 from Cory and her whole life. Later, Cory gives Riley advice to talk to Topanga so Riley does so. She and Topanga later make up. 'Girl Meets a Fight' After Maya is late for the Cool Kidz Club meeting she, Lucas and Farkle put up, Riley decides it's time for her and Maya to break up. So Riley and Lucas compete against Farkle and Maya to see who can build the best robot, however, they learn that they are all friends and everyone has flaws but they are alway gonna be friends. Making the friends make up and call off the contest. 'Girl Meets Jessie' After the Ross' apartment gets blown up by a storm, Jessie and the kids ask Riley and her friends to stay at The Matthews' Apartment for a while, so they let them. Emma gives Riley a makeover to impress Lucas only so she can embarrass herself and Emma can have Lucas for herself. 'Girl Meets Kiss' After seeing she is the only person in John Quincy Adams Middle School who doesn't play Monster Ball, Riley tries to prove she is cool by starting to play it. At first Riley is not interested, but later becomes addicted. She becomes so addicted that her grades start to get poor. Topanga warns her about it and takes away her computer, which forbids her to play the game so she is harrassed by other students about it. She later learns that she is herself and shouldn't get peer preasured by other students. * Note: This is the only episode in the show were the protagonist (Riley) is the sub plot. 'Girl Meets New Friends' After Riley sees Maya and Farkle have been acting weird lately, Riley tries to investigate their behavior with her new friend Lucas' sister Samantha Friar. Later, Riley learns by suprise that Farkle and Maya are dating and didn't want to tell Riley because they diddn't want her to feel left out. Riley accepts this and seems to be a "Faya Shipper". Appearance .]]Riley is a cute twelve year old. She has a childish face with tan skin and brown eyes/hair. Riley is pretty skinny and seen as slim. Riley wears clothes that reflects her personality. She dresses girly and hippy meaning she is nice and light hearted. Riley is usually seen with no make up or jewerly and mostly wearing boots and doesn't wear sneakers almost at all. Relationships Family View: The Matthews Family Topanga Matthews Article: Riley and Topanga Topanga is Riley's mother. Topanga and Riley are close and are best/good friends. In Girl Meets Jelousy, Riley was jealous of Topanga and Auggie being together so much but she talked to Topanga and they made up. Their song is Lights. Cory Matthews Article: Cory and Riley" Cory is Riley's father/teacher. They have a very dramatic yet stable father-daughter relationship. Cory is very protective of Riley and doesn't approve of Lucas and Riley. Riley tries to make Cory understand that she is not a baby anymore and he needs to understand that. Riley and Cory are like real fathers and daughters. Auggie Matthews Auggie is Riley's brother. He and Riley have a good sibling relationship. In Girl Meets Jelousy, Riley was jealous of Auggie but they later became friends again and forgave each other. Eric Matthews Eric is Riley's paternal uncle. Morgan Matthews Morgan is Riley's paternal aunt. Joshua Matthews Article: Joshua and Riley Joshua is Riley's paternal uncle. She is younger by 3 years. Alan Matthews Alan is Riley's paternal grandfather. Amy Matthews Amy is Riley's paternal grandmother. Jedidiah Lawrence Jedidah is Riley's maternal grandfather. Rhiannon Lawrence Rhiannon Lawrence is Riley's maternal grandmother. Nebula Lawrence Nebula is Riley's maternal aunt. (Nebula is a contunity error so being a canon character in the original series is questioned). Prudence "Pru" Curtis Pru is Riley's maternal great aunt. Rosie McGee Rosie is Riley's great grandmother. Friends Maya Hart Article: Maya and Riley Maya and Riley are best friends. Even though they are very different from each other, the two are extremely close and very loyal to each other. Riley typically lets Maya in through her bedroom window so they can talk. Riley helps Maya to deal with the fact that her parents don't take care of her. Maya also helps Riley, like in the episode "Girl Meets the World," when she tries to make Riley and Lucas a couple. Farkle Minkus Article: Farkle and Riley Farkle is Riley's friend. Farkle has had crush on Riley since 1st grade, but Riley doesn't feel the same way. Farkle and Riley are close friends. She often tries to protect Farkle from Maya, the two both seem to be protective of each other. Riley is often concerned for Farkle shown in "Girl Meets Farkle's Mother" when Farkle stops coming to class. Farkle usually only tells Riley his secrets, also shown in "Girl Meets Bully. when he only told her when he was being bullied. Overall, the two seem highly fond of each other and are very close friends. Lucas Friar Article: Lucas and Riley Lucas is Riley's friend and love interest. Riley has had a crush on Lucas from when she saw him on the subway. In "Girl Meetshttp://girlmeetsworld.wikia.com/wiki/Girl_Meets_Boy the World it is shown that they have a strong connection. Although she isn't sure she is ready for a relationship, she doesn't like Lucas being around other girls, as shown in "Girl Meets Sneak Attack" and does everything she can to keep Missy away from him. At the end of "Girl Meets Dance," Lucas and Riley share a slow dance. Lucas is beginning to show that he also may have a crush on Riley, especially in "Girl Meets the Truth," where Lucas almost kisses her (even though it's only for a play). At the end of that episode, he acknowledges that when his moment comes, it'll be his moment. In "Girl Meets Me and You," Lucas and Riley will go on their first date. Trivia * Riley is an Aquarius * She is 5'2". * Her best friend (may) date her uncle Joshua Matthews. * She loves coconut. * She and her best friend are opposites. * Lucas is her first crush/boyfriend/kiss. * She has always wanted a dog. * Riley was born in 2002. Gallery Category:Kids Category:Browse Category:Help Category:Main Characters Category:Characters